


Rain: #5

by Ignisentis



Series: 32 Ways To Say I Love You [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/pseuds/Ignisentis
Summary: Bucky likes to sit in front of the windows and watch the rain fall over the city.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 32 Ways To Say I Love You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602352
Comments: 34
Kudos: 175





	Rain: #5

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 5 of "32 Ways To Say I Love You," a series of fluffy ficlets wherein Steve and Bucky are happy, in love, and soft with each other. I'll be posting one a day from now until Valentine's Day, like the hopeless romantic I am.
> 
> Set in a magical time after Age of Ultron where everyone gets along, nothing hurts, and the Avengers live in the Tower. Because the world is a tire fire, and I think we all could use something nice.
> 
> This is also an attempt to get my writing mojo back, so if you have an idea you want to see here, hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ardeospina) and I'll see what I can do! Or just come yell at me there about soft boys being soft. That's fun, too.

Bucky’s favorite place to be on rainy days is in front of the massive wall of windows in their living area. He’ll carry over one of the overstuffed chairs and set it down right by the glass and sit there for hours, feet up on the cushion, arms wrapped around his shins.

Steve can always find him there, if they aren’t otherwise occupied, like clockwork. Like his own kind of clockwork, Steve will set up a tray next to the chair and leave Bucky a plate of cookies and a mug of his favorite tea. He’ll lean down and kiss the top of Bucky’s head, and Bucky will hum softly before turning up to smile sweetly at Steve as he walks away.

Sometimes Steve will flop down on one of the couches across the room and read a book. Sometimes he’ll grab his knitting and put on some mindless TV show, volume down low, the clacking of his wooden needles the perfect counter to the patter of rain on the glass. Sometimes he’ll leave Bucky to his peaceful reverie and go to another room and do something else.

The day dawns bright and sunny, but there are clouds on the horizon, so Steve rushes through his morning routine and heads out for a run. The clouds roll in quicker than he anticipated, and they open up before he’s even halfway done. He curses and turns around, picking up his speed as his shoes squelch on the pavement.

Bucky’s asleep when Steve gets home, and Steve takes a moment to just look at him. He’s so still when he sleeps, unlike Steve who flops all over the bed during the night, tangling up the sheets and blankets and probably knocking a flailing limb into Bucky once or twice. Bucky, though. He snuggles into Steve as they fall asleep and stays in the same place until morning. 

He’s on his side now, facing away from Steve, and he looks so open, like the burdens he carries during the day haven’t found him yet. Steve wants to reach down and brush an errant lock of hair off his face, but he doesn’t want to wake him, so he settles for pulling up the sheets and tucking them around his shoulders instead.

Bucky’s still asleep when Steve finishes his shower, so he goes to the living area. He checks with Jarvis to make sure the rain is going to last a while: rain all day. Bucky’s in luck. He walks over to Bucky’s favorite rainy-day armchair and picks it up, carrying it over to the window wall before setting it down. He sets up a tray next to the chair before walking over to the couch to grab one of the throws hanging over the back.

“Jarvis,” he asks the AI, “I know the glass is soundproofed, but is there any way to amplify the sound of the rain a bit so Bucky can hear it?”

_ “Of course, sir. Shall I do so until you tell me to stop?” _

“Yeah, that would be great, thank you.” Steve walks back over and sits in Bucky’s chair so he can get the rain sounds just right.

Bucky stumbles out of their bedroom half an hour later, looking rumpled and warm and grumpy. Steve chuckles as Bucky stumbles by on his way to the kitchen, then laughs outright as Bucky flips him the bird. 

“Morning, sunshine!” Steve chirps. Bucky just grunts and keeps walking. “There’s pancakes warming in the oven for you.” Steve watches as Bucky stops and turns around, shuffling his way to where Steve is sitting on the couch. He leans down, and Steve tips his head back so Bucky can press a kiss to his forehead.

“You’re welcome,” Steve says around a smile as Bucky shuffles away toward the kitchen again.

Bucky looks marginally more aware when he’s done eating, though he’s still sort of shuffling around like his feet are also made of metal, or like he’s trying his best to build up as much static electricity as he can on the carpet. Hmm, there’s a thought: maybe Steve can convince him to do that, see if all his hair will stand up on end.

Bucky grumbles as he shuffles past Steve toward the place his favorite armchair usually sits. Steve watches him frown when he gets there only to find the chair missing. Bucky casts his gaze around the room and finally sees the chair in front of the windows, a tray with cookies and a bottle of water set up next to it. Bucky’s frown slides off his face as he turns his head towards Steve.

“Thank you,” he whispers, though Steve can hear it just fine where he’s sitting. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I’ll bring you some tea in a little bit.”

Bucky sighs happily, smiling sweetly before heading over to his chair, no shuffle in sight.

  
  



End file.
